1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a photographic camera provided with a distance and brightness indicator, in which a distance indication can clearly be confirmed by illumination at a photographing in the dark.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A zone focus adjustment method (sometimes called blind adjustment) is employed for a distance indicator of a compact camera. In the zone focus method, focusing adjustment is performed by setting a main lens for several discrete positions corresponding to object distances instead of a continuous focusing adjustment. The zone focusing method has an advantage in easiness of the focusing adjustment compared with the continuous focusing adjustment. The focusing adjustment is performed by a distance indicator having indications represented by numerals or symbolic marks.
In the U.S. application under serial number 804,808 (now continued under Ser. No. 28, 174), the present invention proposed a distance indication means in which a relevant numeral or symbolic mark corresponding to the objective distance is indicated by illumination. The distance indication means disclosed there is free from a disadvantage that eventual failures occur in focusing adjustment due to erroneous recognition of the indications or difficulties in the recognition of the indications in the dark.
On the other hand, an artificial light means such as an electronic flash called strobe is widely used in the photographing in the dark. In a camera provided with a strobe, an ambient brightness detection means is usually provided in order to confirm the necessity of the strobe when the brightness of the photographic objects is not enough.